


Not A Lie

by glindasoreo



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:18:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glindasoreo/pseuds/glindasoreo
Summary: Munkustrap helps Demeter when she finds out that Macavity got her pregnant.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So like, I'm not the best writer but I kinda had this headcanon idea and felt like writing it. Also this is my first fic that I've posted since like 3 years ago so, please be nice to me. Also this is mostly dialogue based and I'm sorry for that. Also since this is my first time using Ao3 I'm not sure how it exactly works but I wanted to say here that it isn't mentioned but it is implied that Macavity and Demeter's relationship was not consensual. ok now I'm done. Enjoy.

Munkustrap was walking around, making sure everything in the Junkyard was in order. He heard a noise which sounded like crying coming from behind a garbage can.

"Hello." He said.

"Munkustrap?" the voice asked.

"Demeter! Are you okay?" he asked rushing over to her.

"I'm pregnant." She told him through tears. 

"If you don't mind me asking, who is the father? I didn't know you were with anyone." 

"Macavity." She told him, her voice shaking.

"I didn't- I didn't know that," he looked at her face and saw how terrified she was, "oh."

"I'm scared Munkustrap. I can't do this alone. I can't let people find out." she told him. 

"You don't have to do this alone. No one has to know who the father is." he said getting closer to her. 

"What do you mean?"

"We could say that we have been together in secret for some time now and now that you are pregnant we figured we should tell people. Starting with my father, probably. How does that sound?" he suggested.

Demeter nodded and nuzzled her head into his neck. They sat there for awhile trying to calm her down. After awhile only one thing crossed their minds.

Would this work.

-

The next day Munkustrap and Demeter went to tell Old Deuteronomy.

"Are you sure this will work?" Demeter asked.

"Yes." Munkustrap breathed.

"Father, hi. I have something to tell you." Munkustrap announced as he approached Old Deuteronomy. 

"Yes. What is it?" he asked.

"So Demeter and I have been in a romantic relationship in secret for sometime now. We just found out she was pregnant. We thought you should be the first to know." Munkustrap told him.

"Is this true?" Old Deuteronomy asked turning to Demeter.

"Yes! We are so excited!" Demeter told him, faking her own excitement.

"Well that is very exciting. Thank you for telling me." Old Deuteronomy said smiling.

Once Munkustrap and Demeter were dismissed, Munkustrap turned to her, "That wasn't so bad."

"It's weird. I'm only half lying. His son did get me pregnant. Just not the son that he thinks." Demeter said to him.

"Think about it this way. He did get you pregnant but he isn't going to be the father. I am. As long as we remember that, we'll be fine. Okay?"

Demeter nodded and nuzzled up into him. They didn't see that Tugger noticed their embrace.

-

"So are you going to tell me what is going on between you and Demeter?" Tugger asked making Munkustrap jump.

"N-nothing is going on between us." Munkustrap told him.

"Mmhm. So you just hug everybody like that? You've never hugged me like that." Tugger said.

"Alright fine. You can't tell anyone this." Munkustrap whispered. 

"I promise. Oh boy I am so excited to finally share a secret with you." Tugger told him sarcastically.

"So um a while ago I was feeling over worked and tired-"

"And whose fault is that?"

"Can you not interrupt me? So I was over worked and tired and Demeter was helping with things. We talked for awhile and we sort of-"

"Did the nasty? Sorry I won't interrupt anymore."

"If that's how you describe it then yes. We really liked each other so we decided that we would stay as a couple but not tell anyone. A few days ago we found out that she is pregnant."

"Do you love her?" Tugger asked.

"I don't know. I care for her a lot." Munkustrap told him.

"Okay this is coming from my completely unprofessional opinion, but I think you are in love with her." Tugger said.

"I-I'm-h-what makes you say that?" Munkustrap stammered. 

"You smiled the the entire time you told that story." Tugger said turning away.

"That doesn't prove anything!" He called after him.

"Okay you keep believing that big brother."

-

"Demeter!" Munkustrap called.

"What." She responded.

"So if anyone asks our relationship started because we really got along and one night I was really tired and that when our relationship started. Also Tugger thinks I'm in love with you."

"You told him!? This is how everyone finds out!" Demeter whisper shouted at him.

"How is this how everyone finds out?"

"Well he gets into a conversation with Bombalurina, who then tells Skimbleshanks, and he tells Jenny. Jenny gets so excited and tells everyone. Which I can't blame her. She is so sweet. But it is impossible for her to keep a secret." Demeter explains.

"Is it true? Do you and lover-boy have a bun in the oven?" Bombalurina asked coming up behind her.

"Yes. We are so excited!" Demeter said to her sister.

"Well congratulations! Glad to see that you two finally did something about that tension." Bombalurina told them.

"Tension? There was never any tension between us." Munkustrap said quickly.

"Of course there was lover-boy. Macavity was always jealous of it. He said that he craved that kind of feeling." 

Munkustrap could feel Demeter tense up next to him.

"Yeah you can imagine what it was like to be with him and still hear him say that. Are you guys okay?" Bombalurina asked.

"Yeah perfectly fine. We just want some alone time. If that's ok?" Munkustrap said.

"Of course. I'd say be safe but I feel like you already know that. Bye Dem. Bye lover-boy."

"Why? Why does she keep calling me lover-boy?" Munkustrap asked.

"You didn't approve of her relationship with Tugger." Demeter told him.

"They aren't even together anymore. Anyway, are you okay?" Munkustrap asked.

"That's what he said. He said that he craved something I had. He thought he could get it from me." Demeter explained.

"It's okay. He's not going to hurt you ever again. I promise." 

Demeter collapsed into him crying.

"You'll be ok. Everything will be okay. I'm going let you get some rest ok?" He said to her.

"Please stay with me." Demeter pleaded.

"Ok." He laid down next to her. 

Eventually they were lying so close together he could feel every time she too a breath. He didn't know why it made him smile so much.

-

"Do you think they're in love?" Bombalurina asked a half asleep Tugger.

"Yeah. Why are you asking me?" He responded.

"I don't think they know they're in love. I mean obviously we can't tell them. They wouldn't believe us since we've never been in love. Well I mean I thought I was in love with a monster-" 

"I loved you a little bit." Tugger told her.

"What?"

"It wasn't like real love. It was heat of the moment love." Tugger explained sitting up.

"Ok. Thanks I guess. But we still need them to know they're in love."

"Listen, babe, why don't you just ask Demeter. I've already asked Munkustrap. He stuttered his answer. My brother doesn't stutter." Tugger told her.

"Just ask?" 

"Just ask. What's the worst thing that could happen?"

\- 

A few weeks later Demeter was spending some time with a few other cats.

"I'm worried about Skimble," Jenny said, "he's been so distracted lately. He gets so upset when Tugger is around. I worry for him. He's usually so happy."

"I'm pretty sure him and Tugger got into an argument a few weeks ago. I wouldn't worry about it too much." Bombalurina told her.

"Demeter you've been awfully quiet today. Is everything okay dear?" Jellylorum asked.

"I'm just distracted I guess." She responded.

"Thinking about Munkustrap? Why don't you tell us about him. Like how you two got together. You never told us what happened. I just heard Tugger's version of it." Bombalurina told her.

"One night he was working really hard and I was helping him. We started talking. I guess he just made me feel so special. And then it happened. The next day we talked about it and we said that we were happier together. The only reason that we didn't tell anyone was because we were scared of the response." Demeter explained.

"Well obviously you had a pretty positive response." Jelly said.

"How did you know you were in love with him?" Jenny asked.

"Okay you don't have to be in love to have sex. Evidence me and Macavity. Or me and Tugger." Bombalurina said.

"I know that. I just meant that they look at each other with such love and devotion. I've almost never seen that. I don't even think Skimble and I look at each other that way anymore." Jenny explained.

"I don't know when I realized I was in love with him. I don't even know if I am in love with him. I mean I care about him a lot." Demeter told them.

"Oh honey, you are so in love with him. You don't even realize it yet." Bombalurina said cuddling up to her.

"How do you know? You've never been in love. You don't even have kittens. You don't understand it." Demeter said instantly regretting it.

Bombalurina got up, "You're right. I've never been in love. But I thought I loved a monster, someone that made me think it was okay to be with him and not with people who actually supported me. And you're right I don't have any kittens, even though I would love to have them. I guess I won't ever understand you're life."

Demeter watched as her sister walked away.

"I-I didn't mean it. I'm just stressed." She explained to the other two.

"Maybe you both need some space then." Jelly said getting up. Jenny hurried after her.

-

"Alonzo can I run a completely hypothetical situation by you?" Munkustrap asked.

"Sure." He responded.

"Ok hypothetically, say I was trying to help out a friend. In the process a lot of rumours start and we were trying to avoid them. Then, hypothetically, I start to see what those rumours mean. Like I don't want to ruin a hypothetically amazing friendship but at the same time I'm hypothetically wanting something different between us." Munkustrap explained.

"Ok I got completely lost but I think you are in deep." Alonzo said.

Munkustrap nodded and they went back to what they were doing before.

"What the hell?!?!" Tugger said marching up to them.

"What?" Alonzo asked.

"You're free to go Lonz. I wanna talk to Munkustrap over here." Tugger said. Alonzo got up and almost bolted away.

"What's wrong?" Munkustrap asked.

"Demeter has completely destroyed Bombalurina. She said something to her that really upset her!" Tugger shouted.

"Why do you even care?" Munkustrap asked.

"Because we are back together now."

"Okay then why are you getting upset with me?" Munkustrap asked calmly.

"This is your fault. If you hadn't gotten her pregnant she wouldn't be acting this way. She told Bomba that she wouldn't understand because she doesn't have any kits. Do you know how hard that was for her."

"I'm sorry?" Munkustrap said.

"You should be sorry." Tugger said.

"I should go talk to Demeter then." Munkustrap told him.

"Yeah you better." Tugger responded.

-

Munkustrap found Demeter crying by herself.

"So Tugger told me that you said something Bombalurina." He said sitting next to her.

"It's all my fault. I got angry at her and snapped. I feel so bad. She is going to hate me now." Demeter said into his neck.

"No one is going to hate you, especially not your sister. You just need to talk to her." Munkustrap told.

Demeter nodded. She dug herself into him to cuddle. They sat there for what seemed like hours listening to each other breath.

"Hey Dem." Munkustrap said. Demeter turned her head to look at him. 

"Demeter? Oh I'm sorry were you guys talking?" Bombalurina asked walking up to them.

"No. What's up?" Demeter said. Munkustrap's heart sunk.

"I feel like we should talk. Alone." Bombalurina said.

Demeter nodded and got up to follow her away. Tugger sat down next to Munkustrap. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"I think I'm in love with her." Munkustrap said smiling. It was amazing to finally say it out loud.

"That's probably a good thing considering you are having a kit together." Tugger responded.

"Why am I even talking to you?"

Tugger shrugged. "I'm just glad you finally seem happy."

"Thanks I guess." Munkustrap said.

"Munkustrap! If I were you I would hurry now!" Bombalurina shouted running up to him.

"Wh-what? Why? What's wrong?" Munkustrap said getting up.

"Oh um Demeter just went into labour," Munkustrap's eyes widened and he set off in a sprint, "yeah I would run too. Are you coming?"

"Oh I didn't realize that the invitation was extended to me." Tugger said. Bombalurina rolled her eyes. "Fine. Babe, I'm coming."

-

Munkustrap found Demeter with Skimble and Jenny. 

"Okay just breathe. Everything is going to be fine. Look Munkustrap is here." Skimble said trying to calm her down.

"Hi. How are you can I get anything for you?" Munkustrap asked in a calming voice.

"I just want you to stay with me! Please!" Demeter begged.

"Always I promise." He responded.

Demeter couldn't describe what kind of pain she was in. She would never want to do it again. As long as Munkustrap was by her side, she knew she would be okay. Maybe Jenny had a point. Maybe she was in love with him. 

"Demeter, honey, you are doing great!" Skimble told her. "You're almost there." 

Demeter nodded. She saw Munkustrap smile from the corner of her eye.

"You're done!" Jenny exclaimed.

Munkustrap smiled, "It's girl. We have a little girl."

Demeter started crying. Bombalrina and Tugger rushed up to see her.

"She's so beautiful." Bombalrina sighed.

"Yeah. How did she come from you?" Tugger asked Munkustrap.

"Oh shut up. Munkustrap is very handsome." Bombalurina said. 

Munkustrap and Demeter couldn't take their eyes off of each other. Skimble and Jenny noticed suggested to give them some time alone.

"She's so beautiful. I know it's impossible but she has your eyes." Demeter said.

"I love you. I'm serious. I love you. It took me so long to realize it. And I know that she isn't mine-"

"She is. She was yours the second you said you would help me. She is ours. Oh Munkustrap, I love you too." Demeter said crying.

Munkustrap went over to her and kissed her on the forehead. 

"What should we name her?" He asked.

"I like Sillabub." Demeter said. Munkustrap nodded in response. 

-

Awhile later everyone got to meet the new addition to the tribe. Demeter, Munkustrap, and Sillabub were a happy little family. No one could change that or take it away. As far as they were concerned nothing was a lie.


End file.
